Recuerdos
by Ally Snape Quinn
Summary: Que sucedería si Harry encontrase unos recuerdos del despacho de Dumbledore y convenciera a Ron y Hermione de verlos juntos, que pasaría? cambiaría el destino del mundo mágico?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Comienza una nueva aventura.**

Harry entro de manera sospechosa a la sala común de los leones, traía una sonrisa que decía "quiero algo estúpido pero no puedo evitar", se acerco a sus dos mejores amigos que estaban hablando cerca de la chimenea, en cuanto vieron al azabache supieron de inmediato que se traía algo entre manos o que a hizo algo que quizás conlleve a algo muy malo.

\- Harry, que hiciste? - pregunto la castaña en cuanto Harry se le acerco.

El ojiverde les había contado que el director lo estaba preparando para la guerra contra voldemort y que le mostraba algunos recuerdos de aquel hombre-serpiente y de otros, para ir a por pistas de los Horrocrux - Pues estaba con Dumbledore, ya saben, en mis "lecciones"... pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención cuando estaba en su despacho, pero en cuanto le pregunte evadió mi pregunta al instante, pero me dijo que se iría unos días y que prosiguiera con lo que hacía sin decirle nada a nadie, cosa que es imposible ya que les cuento todo a ustedes... - dijo rápidamente siendo interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

\- Hermano, puedes ir al punto? - pregunto Ron con impaciencia.

\- Si, si lo siento, lo que sucede, es que mientras el director sacaba un recuerdo de Voldemort me llamo la atención varios recuerdos que estaban tras los de él y bueno, creo haber leído los nombres de mis padres, de Bellatrix, Snape y Sirius pero en cuanto le pregunte si esos eran recuerdos valiosos solo me respondió "Son cosas que nadie debe de ver, incluso yo no los he visto, solo están ahí por lo que son, recuerdos" y se dirigió hasta el pensadero con el recuerdo de Voldemort en la mano.

\- Espera - corto la castaña entendiendo de inmediato la razón del comportamiento de su mejor amigo - Estas así porque descubriste que tienes cerca recuerdos de tus padres y de Sirius y quieres verlos, no es así? - pregunto la castaña con perspicacia.

Al escuchar la pregunta de la castaña, Ron miro al ojiverde con los ojos como platos y dijo con algo de sospecha - No iras a sugerir que nos escabullemos en la oficina del director solo para ver esos recuerdos, verdad?.

Harry enancho su sonrisa aun mas y respondió - pues sí, quisiera que me acompañasen a la oficina del director a ver esos recuerdos.

\- Harry sabes que te quiero como si fueses mi hermano pero escabullirnos en la oficina del director mientras no esta es muy arriesgado - dijo el menor de los Weasley intentando hacer razonar a su mejor amigo.

\- Ron tiene razón, Harry, es muy arriesgado si nos descubren, que pasaría si la profesora McGonnagal nos encuentra o Filch, incluso Snape, no Harry, hemos estado en peligro por más de cinco años quisiera que al menos este año fuese un poco más tranquilo - dijo la castaña con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

Harry suspiro y asintió con pesadez - Lo sé, sé que es peligroso, pero quiero saber más sobre mis padres, nadie excepto Hagrid o Sirius me han dicho cosas sobre ellos, además, Bellatrix es la mano derecha de Voldemort, quizás sabe cosas que en los recuerdos de Voldemort no están o que han sido borrados de la mente de Voldemort.

Tanto Ron como Hermione suspiraron en cuanto Harry les dijo su razón de ver esos recuerdos, Hermione se acerco al pelinegro y le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos - Se que quieres conocer más sobre tus padres pero aun así es arriesgado, pero creo que no nos vendría mal otra aventura, no Ron?.

En cuanto el pelirrojo escucho las palabras de la castaña abrió la boca sin poder decir palabra alguna, tanto el azabache como la ojimiel esperaban expectantes la respuesta del pelirrojo que después de unos largos segundos dijo - no puedo creer que Hermione esté de acuerdo con Harry de inmediato, normalmente seria yo el que lo hiciera... aunque es normal querer saber sobre ellos - dijo mirando a sus dos mejores amigos.

\- Entonces eso significa un sí o un no? - pregunto con una sonrisa el azabache.

Ron suspiro con una sonrisa y asintió acercándose a sus amigos y les dijo - Si, tengamos otra aventura... bueno, al menos esta no es peligrosa como las otras - dijo Ron con diversión mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de ambos que sonreían divertidos, lo que ninguno sabía es lo que vendría luego de ver aquellos inesperados recuerdos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Infiltración y un recuerdo de Voldemort.**

 _Ron suspiro con una sonrisa y asintió mientras se acercaba a sus amigos para poder decirles - Si, Esta bien, tengamos otra aventura... bueno, al menos espero que esta no sea peligrosa como las otras - dijo Ron con diversión mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de ambos que sonreían divertidos, lo que ninguno sabía es lo que vendría luego de ver aquellos inesperados recuerdos._

Una vez que decidieron que iban a infiltrarse en la oficina de Albus, los tres decidieron que esperarían hasta el día siguiente llevar a cabo dicha misión.

Aquel día comenzó y avanzo como cualquier otro, con las clases de McGonnagal, con las palabras venenosas durante la clase de DCAO impartida por Snape, las peleas con Malfoy y su grupo, las risas con Ginny, Neville y Luna. Todo aquello sucedió sin que ningún miembro del Trio de oro dejase de lado el hecho de lo que harían esa tarde.

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando se encontraron en la sala común, decidieron que saldrían sin que ningún miembro de Gryffindor sospechara de lo que harían.

Salieron de la sala común mientras hablaban entre sí, con una mezcla de ansiedad, excitación provocada por la adrenalina y angustia a su vez. En más de una ocasión la castaña observaba con preocupación a su alrededor, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos, Harry le tomo la mano y le dijo con el fin de tranquilizarla - Esta fue mi idea y yo tomare la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra, Mione.

\- Que? estás loco, Harry? Nosotros aceptamos lo que nos propusiste, por lo que tú no tomaras toda la responsabilidad - regaño la castaña ante la mirada sorprendida del ojiverde el cual iba a replicar, sin embargo, cerro la boca al ver como su mejor amigo le había puesto una mano en el hombro.

\- Mione tiene razón, esto es responsabilidad de los tres.

\- Bien, como pudimos dejar esto en claro, porque no nos apresuramos antes de que me arrepienta de esto? - pregunto la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa incomoda en su rostro.

\- Esta bien - dijo el pelinegro antes de seguir caminando.

Los tres caminaron en total silencio y con mucho sigilo para no ser descubiertos. Una vez que llegaron hasta la gárgola que daba el paso hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry dio un paso al frente ante la mirada expectante de Ron y Hermione.

\- Gangreas de Chocolate - dijo Harry antes de que la gárgola le diera el paso hacia la oficina del director.

\- Gangreas de Chocolate? - pregunto con desconcierto la castaña ante la mirada divertida del menor de los Weasley.

\- Bueno a Dumbledore le gusta las cosas dulces - comento el ojiverde restándole importancia al asunto.

Entraron con cuidado de no despertar a los antiguos directores que estaban en sus cuadros. Harry los llevo hasta un gran pilar, lo abrió con sumo cuidado antes de poder revelar todos los recuerdos que se encontraban enfrascados con los nombres de sus dueños. Hermione extrajo un recuerdo que estaba frente a ellos, el cual tenía como dueño, al propio Voldemort.

\- Harry, pienso que es mejor comenzar por él, no es que no quiera saber de tus padres, pero mejor comencemos por saber algo más de este hombre.

\- Si, tienes razón Hermione, aunque jamás hemos sacado de este lado, siempre tiene los recuerdos de Voldemort más arriba, se me hace extraño que este esté allí. - dijo el elegido mirando a los frascos que tenia Dumbledore seleccionados.

\- Debe de ser porque este recuerdo no debe de ser importante - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Harry que sacaba el pensadero.

\- Tal vez… pero porque lo tendría aquí entonces? - pregunto el ojiverde mirando a Ron.

\- Realmente?… no lo sé.

Harry miro divertido al pelirrojo antes de decirle a la castaña que estaba con una ceja alzada con una expresión entre divertida y molesta - Ven, Mione, echa los recuerdos. - dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Esta bien - dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al pensadero, abrió el frasco y vertió dentro de él, el recuerdo que pertenece al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

\- Listos? - pregunto el elegido mirando a sus amigos quienes asintieron con firmeza; los tres se inclinaron en el pensadero adentrándose en las profundidades del recuerdo.

Una vez que entraron se encontraron dentro de un cuarto oscuro, solo podían distinguir dos siluetas, un hombre con una varita en la mano y a una mujer que tenía las manos atadas con un par de cadenas provenientes desde el techo.

Los tres vieron con Horror la escena, sin embargo, supieron de inmediato quien era el hombre que estaba en aquel cuarto, a la mujer, en cambio, no lograron distinguirla, tenía la cabeza caída hacia adelante como si estuviese bajo una gran carga y cansancio.

\- Como es posible que Voldemort haga algo como esto? - pregunto con una mezcla de asombro y horror al ver la escena.

\- De Voldemort me puedo esperar cualquier cosa - contesto con una clara muestra de asco en su voz el ojiverde, antes de percatarse como el señor tenebroso se cruzaba de brazos.

 _\- Veamos… llevas aquí encerrada tres días, no crees que es hora de que aceptes? - pregunto Voldemort con el aspecto de Tom Riddle._

 _\- Aceptar? - pregunto con la mujer con cansancio y odio en su voz._

 _\- Vamos, no me obligues a maldecirte nuevamente… No ves que fui a tu casa exclusivamente a buscarte para que seas parte de mis filas? - dijo el señor tenebroso con una sonrisa ladina._

 _\- Buscarme? Has dicho buscarme? Entraste a mi cuarto sin que nadie se enterara y me secuestraste - dijo la mujer levantando su cabeza._

Ante la acción de la mujer Hermione se acerco unos pasos para ver de quien se trataba, sin embargo, la cabellera de aquella mujer se lo impedía.

\- No puedo reconocerla - dijo con impotencia la castaña sin dejar de mirar a aquella mujer.

\- Sea quien sea, debe estar muerta - dijo Harry mirando con una mezcla de lastima y orgullo a aquella mujer que se impuso ante Voldemort.

\- Quizás era alguien de la Orden - dijo Ron con pesar.

 _\- Aun no comprendes que te hecho un favor? - pregunto con astucia el heredero de Slytherin._

 _\- Un favor, Ja! no me hagas reír - dijo con sorna la mujer._

 _-Al parecer aun no comprendes que serás parte de mis filas sean por las buenas o por las malas - dijo Tom elevando su varita hacia la mujer antes de pronunciar - Imperium._

\- Imperium? - pregunto con desconcierto la castaña antes de ver como la mujer intentaba resistir la reacción de la maldición.

\- No se de que se trata pero debe ser muy doloroso - comento el ojiverde al mirar a la mujer, que una vez que Voldemort corto el hechizo levanto la cabeza mostrando levemente sus facciones.

 _\- Y bien, que dices ahora? - pregunto con una sonrisa satisfecha el señor tenebroso._

 _\- Yo… jamás me uniré a ti - pronuncio levemente pero con una voz determinada y desafiante lo cual hizo que los tres chicas la admiraran._

 _\- Pero que testaruda eres - dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida ante la mirada de asombro de los tres Gryffindors, miradas que él no percibió en absoluto._

Antes de salir, el señor de las tinieblas se volteo hacia la mujer que levantaba la cabeza con desafío dejando expuesto su demacrado rostro - Mañana se decidirá todo y serás parte de mis filas… Bellatrix.

\- Que? - preguntaron los tres leones al unisonó mientras se volteaban con asombro hacia la mujer que ellos conocen como la mano derecha del señor tenebroso.

\- Ni en tus sueños, maldito psicópata - dijo una mezcla de rencor y odio en su voz y los cuales se mostraban claramente en su rostro.

Los tres chicos salieron del pensadero una vez que el recuerdo se vio borroso ante la mirada llena de odio de Bellatrix. Se miraron entre si antes de sentarse en el suelo ante la gran impresión que se llevaron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Esto es real?**

 _Los tres chicos salieron del pensadero una vez que el recuerdo se vio borroso ante la mirada llena de odio de Bellatrix. Se miraron entre si antes de sentarse en el suelo ante la gran impresión que se llevaron._

\- N-no puede ser cierto - comento el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio en que se habían sumergido minutos atrás.

\- Ron, es que acaso no viste lo que paso? - pregunto la castaña dejando de lado su asombro y mirar al pelirrojo con escepticismo.

\- Se lo que vi, pero es posible que sea un recuerdo falso… no es cierto, Harry? - dijo el pelirrojo mirando al ojiverde que aun procesaba lo que había visto por aquel recuerdo.

\- Nadie puede falsificar sus recuerdos, Ronald - dijo la castaña con el seño levemente fruncido antes de pensar en lo ilógico que aquello se estaba volviendo, la castaña suspiro levemente antes de volver a retomar la palabra - Es cierto que los recuerdos se pueden modificar, pero dime, que ganaría Voldemort o Bellatrix el crear un falso recuerdo? Ambos son considerados como dos de los magos oscuros más poderosos y temidos de la historia, dudo mucho que ellos quisieran hacer un recuerdo falso para obtener algo.

\- Pero… - dijo el pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido por el azabache.

\- Hermione tiene razón, Ron, ninguno de ellos gana en absoluto en crear recuerdos falsos, ambos han demostrado ser sádicos y temidos por todos los que conocen su historia, Dumbledore hace unas semanas me mostro un recuerdo de Slughorn y el si modifico su recuerdo un poco por vergüenza y temor a represalias, el recuerdo se veía medianamente bien y al final no se podía escuchar del todo lo que Voldemort, en aquel entonces Tom Riddle, conversaban, eso es lo que implica la manipulación de un recuerdo. En cambio, este recuerdo que hemos visto es real en su plenitud, lo que no comprendo es, como la Bellatrix del recuerdo que odiaba a Voldemort hasta el punto de enfrentarlo termino como aquella mujer que nosotros conocemos y que incluso intento asesinar a Sirius. Que fue lo que la hizo cambiar y se transformara en la Bellatrix de ahora, que venera e incluso daría su vida por ese monstruo?

Tanto Ron como Hermione, escuchan con suma atención cada palabra de que decía el elegido, la castaña intentaba armar cada una de las piezas que formaban la duda del ojiverde con los fragmentos del recuerdo en que se habían sumergido, Ron, en cambio, intentaba pensar en una solución que fuese factible ante la pregunta de Harry, el cual se respondía cada una de las preguntas que se le venía a la cabeza, una menos factible que la otra, resoplo con gran cansancio al sentir que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, guio su mirada hasta su mejor amiga, la cual miraba el suelo en que se encontraban sentados de una forma concentrada y pensativa.

\- Creo que puede ser eso - dijo la castaña en susurro débil que alcanzaron a escuchar ambos chicos en aquel silencio tan penetrante que se formaba dentro de aquella habitación.

\- Que cosa? - pregunto el elegido con una mezcla de curiosidad e impaciencia.

\- Bellatrix fue secuestrada por Voldemort - dijo mirando a ambos chicos que la miraban mientras comprendían lo que la castaña le iba diciendo - Llevaba días encerrada en esa celda mientras se encontraba maniatada y también siendo maldecida, vimos como Voldemort la hechizaba para que ella se convierta en su aliada.

\- Ya entiendo!... Voldemort la reconoció como una bruja poderosa y tenerla como enemiga le traería bastantes desventajas, es muy diestra con la magia y tiene bastante poder, entonces la única solución de Voldemort fue secuestrarla para hacerla su aliada.

\- Bingo - dijo una voz detrás de ellos que los hizo sobresaltar asustados, se levantaron del suelo fijando su mirada hacia la voz que provenía desde uno de los cuadros, el ex director Black los miraba de una manera solemne a los tres que no se atrevían a decir palabra alguna. Phineas se cruzo de brazos antes de suspirar con resignación y decirles - No le diré nada a Albus, ninguno de los ex directores lo hará. Entonces, se han enterado de cómo Tom Riddle recluto en sus filas a Bellatrix.

\- Que?... pero, entonces si es real? - pregunto atónito el niño que vivió

\- Si, lo es, es más, esperaba que alguien se enterase para que la ayudase a salir de esa maldición pero al parecer es demasiado tarde.

\- Demasiado tarde? - pregunto Harry acercándose junto a sus amigos al retrato del ex director.

\- De que maldición habla? - pregunto esta vez la castaña.

\- Tranquilos, ahora se los explicare… Bellatrix, una vez que fue puesta en libertad por el mismísimo Voldemort tenía momentos en que podía tener el control de sí misma, durante esos instantes escribía cartas a sus amigos, familiares e incluso le escribió una misiva a Albus contándole todo lo que había sucedido en esos días, palabras que compartió conmigo. Bellatrix relato una maldición que es incluso más prohibida que las tres maldiciones imperdonables y cual hace muchos siglos se tuvo de tachar como un Tabú, la maldición Imperium. Ella, una mezcla de la maldición imperio y la maldición cruciatus, tomando forma de una tortura psicológica. Aquel que realice la maldición tendrá el control total de la mente de la otra persona. Bellatrix estuvo recluida durante días, se resistió incluso hasta después de ser marcada con la marca tenebrosa, fue instruida sobre las artes oscuras por el mismísimo Voldemort e impuesta como la bruja mas tenebrosa de todos los tiempos. Nos describió como fue secuestrada y torturada hasta el punto en que su mente rompía. Creo además, que pueden darse cuenta ustedes mismos del porque es demasiado tarde el poder salvarla, incluso ella lo debe de saber.

\- Voldemort la implico en muchos crimines, la coloco como su mano derecha, además de ello han pasado muchos años, no es así, director? - pregunto la castaña deduciendo algunas cosas.

\- Así es, durante el verano antes de su séptimo año Voldemort la secuestro, su vida cambio por completo, perdió muchas cosas y a personas que ella quería mucho.

\- Voldemort arruino su vida… como la de muchos otros - dijo el menor de los Weasley mirando a sus amigos que asentían ante lo que el pelirrojo había dicho.

\- Eso es una buena forma de resumirlo, joven Weasley. Ahora, en el mismo lugar en que ustedes sacaron ese recuerdo hay muchos mas donde se muestra como es Bellatrix en realidad, la mujer que ustedes conocen es solo una marioneta al mando de ese hombre. No es la Bellatrix de verdad.

\- Porque nos dice esto? Es para encontrar algún contra hechizo a la maldición - pregunto la castaña mirando al ex director que sonrió levemente.

\- Que astuta es señorita Granger. Quizás eso fuese buena idea, pero como Albus decidió y ella misma debe de saber, ese contra hechizo no se podrá realizar por más que ustedes quieran o sus seres queridos quisieran. - explico Phineas con tranquilidad y quietud.

\- Como esta tan seguro? - pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

\- Porque el contra hechizo se tiene que realizar con todas las personas más queridas y cercanas a Bellatrix - dijo el ex director Black con algo de disgusto antes de desaparecer de su cuadro.

\- Que quiso decir con eso? - pregunto el ojiverde con asombro.

\- No lo sé, pero es seguro que podemos encontrar la respuesta si vemos un recuerdo de Bellatrix, además saber si hay otra solución además de ese contra hechizo - contesto la castaña con determinación que contagio a ambos chicos que asintieron antes de ir a escoger un recuerdo de la pelinegra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Un recuerdo de Bellatrix.**

 _\- No lo sé, pero es seguro que podemos encontrar la respuesta si vemos un recuerdo de Bellatrix, además de saber si hay otra solución además de ese contra hechizo - contesto la castaña con determinación que contagio a ambos chicos que asintieron antes de ir a escoger un recuerdo de la pelinegra._

\- Cual recuerdo deberíamos escoger? - pregunto el pelirrojo con una pisca de tensión invadiendo su voz mientras observaba cada uno de los recuerdos embotellados y los cuales se presentaban con el nombre de Bellatrix.

\- No lo sé - dijo el azabache mostrando un claro nerviosismo en su voz, examinando a su vez cada uno de los frascos frente a él.

Hermione, en cambio, observaba cada uno de los frascos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, intentaba con toda sus fuerzas que ninguno de los dos chicos se percatara de lo ansiosa y nerviosa que se encontraba. Toda aquella información que apareció de golpe, la manera en que había sido reclutada la pelinegra en conjunto a las palabras del ex director. La castaña quedo con grandes dudas en su mente, dudas que ella veía de igual manera en sus amigos. ¿Como era Bellatrix antes de la maldición? ¿Quiénes eran las personas más queridas para ella? ¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos de Bellatrix antes y después de la maldición? Cada una de esas preguntas surcaban a través de la mente de la castaña, logrando que la joven leona se sintiera ansiosa por saber sobre el pasado de la ex convicta.

La ojimiel giro su cabeza hacia ambos chicos que mostraban un claro nerviosismo en sus rostros, ninguno de los tres sabía a ciencia cierta que recuerdo escogerían, si la situación es antes o después de la maldición, no tenían más remedio que escoger al azar como lo hicieron en un principio, tal vez con el fin de ayudar a Bellatrix y a su vez vencer al señor tenebroso. Sin embargo, lo que ninguno de los tres lograba comprender es que hacían los recuerdos de Lily, James, Sirius y Severus entremezclados con los frascos de la pelinegra, aquello sin duda era algo que averiguarían mas tarde.

Harry suspiro con real cansancio. La tensión, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que se entremezclaban en su interior, iba creciendo cada vez. Suspiro una vez más dejando de lado los sentimientos que lo inundaban, en ese instante decidió tomar un recuerdo que se encontraba escondido en la tercera fila de aquel estante, escondido entre los recuerdos de su madre y de su padrino.

Una vez que tuvo el frasco entre sus dedos se giro hacia sus amigos que estaban expectante de sus acciones, los tres leones se acercaron una vez más al pensadero que se encontraba inmóvil en medio del aire en el mismo lugar en que Harry lo había dejado antes.

\- Harry - llamo la castaña observando cómo Harry vertía el recuerdo.

\- Si, Mione? -pregunto extrañado el ojiverde.

\- Sea lo que sea que veamos, te pido que después no te precipites - pidió la castaña mirando al ojiverde que frunció levemente el seño.

\- Porque lo dices? - pregunto curioso el elegido.

\- Creo que es por lo que sucedió con Sirius, Harry - contesto de inmediato el menor de los Weasley.

Harry suspiro con pesadez al recordar aquel error que cometió unos meses antes, si le hubiese hecho casi a sus amigos, Sirius no habría estado a punto de morir, si no fuese por Remus su querido padrino hubiese muerto al atravesar el velo. - Lo se, lo siento, debí haberles hecho caso. Aun me culpo por lo que sucedió. - dijo el azabache un poco cabizbajo.

\- No te culpes, nosotros no te detuvimos, fuimos contigo, al igual que ahora - dijo la prefecta de los leones con una pequeña sonrisa que contagio a ambos chicos.

\- Mione tiene razón, Harry… ahora, que tal si vemos el recuerdo? Ya se hace tarde y debemos regresar a la sala común, se acerca la hora del toque de queda - dijo el pelirrojo alarmando a sus amigos quienes asintieron de inmediato y se inclinaron al pensadero con rapidez.

Esta vez llegaron hasta una habitación perfectamente iluminada, en ella se encontraba una cama de gran tamaño, un escritorio, un sofá pequeño, estantes con libros y un guarda ropa de gran tamaño, las cortinas que adornaban la habitación tenía una mezcla de colores verdes, rojos y plateados.

Los tres chicos observaron con detención cada detalle de la habitación, se dieron cuenta que aquel cuarto le pertenecía a Bellatrix, puesto que la encontraron sentada frente al escritorio leyendo un libro con gran tranquilidad, dándose cuenta que aquel recuerdo pertenecía a un momento antes de la maldición.

\- Que será lo que veremos aquí? - pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo.

\- Tengo la sensación de que ya lo averiguaremos. - respondió el azabache acercándose junto a Hermione y Ron a la pelinegra que no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Es extraño verla de esta forma… no se ve como la mujer que conocemos - dijo la castaña mirando el rostro de Bellatrix.

\- Voldemort le arruino su existencia, gracias a él, ella cambio por completo - dijo el elegido recordando la sonrisa desquiciada de la mujer.

Luego de unos segundos la expresión de Bellatrix se endureció, paso de una sonrisa tranquila a fruncir el seño de forma enfadada, tomo una pluma que se encontraba frente suyo y quito con rapidez la ultima hoja del libro con el fin de escribir en ella, ninguno de los tres pudo ver las lo que estaba escribiendo, aun con la pluma en la mano y sin darse vuelta en absoluto la pelinegra hablo.

 _\- Que demonios haces aquí? - pregunto con dureza la pelinegra haciendo que los tres se voltearan a ver a quien le dirigía esas palabras._

\- Quien es? - pregunto Ron con extrañez.

\- Voldemort… esa era su apariencia antes de que regresara - dijo el elegido mirando la apariencia de Tom Riddle.

\- _Como es posible que este aquí, ni siquiera se escucho la puerta_ \- pensó la castaña mirando a Voldemort con el seño levemente fruncido, reparar de lo que aquella "visita" significaría.

 _\- Como esperaba de ti, querida Bellatrix - dijo el señor tenebroso con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- No me interesan tus halagos, largo de aquí - dijo la pelinegra levantándose bruscamente del asiento para mirar a aquel hombre._

 _\- Pero que dices Bellatrix… he venido a buscarte - dijo Tom hablando con suma tranquilidad._

 _\- Buscarme? No dirás mas bien a Secuestrarme? No eres más que un maldito infeliz, aun crees que te serviré? - pregunto en un todo duro y tosco la chica de Slytherin._

\- Entonces es ese es el día en que la secuestro - dijo con asombro el elegido.

 _\- Me servirás, eres muy poderosa Bellatrix, servirme será lo mejor._

 _\- No seré tu maldita esclava, como bien sabes soy parte de la orden del fénix y luchare contra ti aunque muera por tu mano, pero jamás te serviré. - aclaro la serpiente con la varita en la mano dispuesta a atacar._

\- Bellatrix fue parte de la orden? - preguntaron con sorpresa los tres.

 _\- No puedes desperdiciar tu talento con semejante estupideces_

 _\- Estupideces son las cosas que tu profesas, eso de hacer una dinastía de sangre es una total estupidez!_

 _\- Salazar Slytherin creía en la dinastía de la sangre… - dijo antes de ser interrumpido por una carcajada de la pelinegra._

 _\- Despierta de una maldita vez! Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que Slytherin hablo, deja esas estupideces y vete de aquí! - dijo la ojinegro alzando la varita_.

\- Sin duda es una mujer impresionante, imponerse ante Voldemort aun sabiendo las consecuencias - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Bellatrix.

\- Espera… que dice la nota - pregunto algo exaltado el ojiverde una vez que observo como Voldemort alzaba la varita.

La castaña se giro con rapidez para leer la nota que Bellatrix había escrito - Bellatrix escribió lo siguiente: **_Voldemort ha estado aquí, me llevo a la fuerza, en cuanto lean esta nota coloquen hechizos de protección, además de ello protejan a Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius y Regulus, por favor les pido que alerten a los demás y no intenten nada descuidado, intentare todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Bellatrix._**

\- Bellatrix les advirtió lo que había sucedido, dejo una nota a sabiendas de que algo como esto iba a ocurrir- dijo el ojiverde mirando a la castaña que había regresado a su lado, observando a su vez como la pelinegra luchaba parejamente contra Voldemort.

Bellatrix de un momento a otro fue desarmada con la finalidad de ser torturada a través de un crucio hasta el momento en que Voldemort le lanzo un Desmaius.

Los tres salieron disparados del pensadero una vez que el recuerdo se desvaneció, se quedaron mirando entre sí reflexionando por unos instantes los hechos que habían visto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Todo aquello que se ha visto, tiene un desenlace.**

Tras haber salido del pensadero, los tres jóvenes leones se quedaron mirando entre sí, reflexionando sobre lo que habían visto, sin decir palabra alguna y sumidos en sus pensamientos salieron de la oficina de la dirección una vez que dejaron todo tal y como lo encontraron. Se escabulleron en total silencio a través de los pasillos del castillo hasta su sala común, en donde se encontraban tan solo unos cuantos chicos de quinto año terminando sus trabajos.

Hermione, instantaneamente se separo de los chicos y se fue directo a la cama, aun vislumbrando la imagen de Voldemort luchando contra Bellatrix y recordando las palabras de la pelinegra dentro de los recuerdos que había visto junto a Harry y Ron. Pero no era la única que estaba pensando en ello, algo similar se podía encontrar en la habitación de los chicos de sexto año, ninguno de los dos leones habían palabra, en cuanto llegaron a la habitación se acostaron de inmediato pensando en aquellos recuerdos que permanecían vivos en sus memorias.

Harry, permanecía en silencio recostado en su cama, suspiro levemente tras recordar todo lo que había contemplado, aquello no entraba en sus planes, jamás habría pensado encontrar y enterarse de algo como eso, tan solo había ido con un objetivo principal y ese era el conocer más acerca de sus padres, pero tras haber realizado una reflexión se percato de inmediato que su objetivo cambio casi por completo, sin embargo, aun permanece aquel ideal que se había propuesto desde un comienzo, el saber más sobre sus padres, pero además, le venía la curiosidad de averiguar sobre el hechizo que hizo cambiar a Bellatrix por completo, como también, a pesar de las palabras del ex director Black, el buscar alguna solución para devolver a la normalidad a la pelinegra y probar cada uno de los crímenes del señor tenebroso, ante todo ello, se quedo completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente.

Una nueva mañana se anunciaba, con el sol resplandeciendo en lo alto del cielo, todo parecía totalmente normal toda la población del castillo, excepto para dos de los miembros del trió de oro, tanto Harry como Hermione, despertaron a mitad noche asustados y pensativos; en medio del silencio y de la oscuridad que les rodeaban eran capaces de escuchar la voz de Tom torturando a Bellatrix y ver el rostro sonriente y lleno de maldad del hombre. Ron, en cambio, paso la noche como cualquier otra, cosa que sorprendió a sus dos mejores amigos.

Los tres caminaban con paso ligero hacia el gran comedor, el pelirrojo los miraba de reojo con gran sorpresa por los rostros llenos de cansancio que sus dos amigos portaban, se coloco en medio de ambos y les dijo en medio de un susurro.

\- No entiendo, porque esas caras?

\- De verdad estas preguntando eso? - pregunto la castaña con algo de molestia.

\- Pues si en realidad - contesto el menor de los Weasley con algo de temor al escuchar las palabras de la ojimiel.

\- Esta bien, recapitulemos los hechos ocurridos el día de ayer, durante la tarde ayer vimos unos recuerdos de Voldemort y Bellatrix, y esos mismos nos dan pista sobre como es Bellatrix en realidad y como fue "reclutada" por Voldemort, también nos hemos enterado que existe una maldición que es mucho mas prohibida que las tres imperdonables y deduzco que Hermione también pensó en ello durante el transcurso de la noche. - comentó el elegido a Ron que estaba sonrojado y le hacía competencia a su cabello.

\- Yo.. Merlín, lo siento, dije cosas sin pensar, pero aun así, las cosas no se pueden cambiar, no es así? es decir, los hechos que ocurrieron en el pasado condenan de cierta forma a Bellatrix, que es lo que nosotros podemos hacer? - pregunto el pelirrojo con algo de timidez mirando de reojo a ambos chicos que suspiraron con pesadez ante aquella verdad.

\- Se tiene que demostrar la culpabilidad de Voldemort por las acciones que cometió Bellatrix. - dijeron ambos chicos al unisonó, lo cual hizo que se miraran con sorpresa por tal coincidencia en sus palabras, Ron por su parte los observaba con gran asombro por la conclusión que ambos llegaron ante lo visto el día anterior.

\- Y como esperan que podamos probar aquello? Chicos, el mismo ex director Black dijo era demasiado tarde, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada. - Dijo el pelirrojo convencido por sus palabras e intentando hacer entrar en razón a los dos leones.

\- Aun hay tiempo, Ron, jamás es tarde, piensa en esto, si aquello que le pasase a Mione o a mí y nos conoces y sabes cómo somos en realidad, te quedarías con los brazos cruzados? Yo no lo haría, hay gente que espera de tu regreso, conversar contigo y compartir cosas contigo, no crees que es injusto perder a una persona importante por una lucha que no apoyas en absoluto? No, aun hay tiempo y tenemos que averiguar la forma de contrarrestar esa maldición

\- Si, Harry tiene razón, Ron, es injusto el tener que luchar contra una persona que es muy querida para, creo que eso Sirius pensó en cuanto lucho contra ella el año pasado y muy en el fondo creo que Bellatrix también.

En cuanto Ron iba a responder una voz conocida para ellos les interrumpió - Que pensarían Sirius y la harpía de Lestrange? - pregunto aquella persona con curiosidad.

\- Ah, pues, quien sería el primero en caer por la mano del otro - improviso de inmediato el elegido mirando a la chica que les miraba con curiosidad.

\- Ah, era eso, pues creo que Bellatrix estaba convencida que asesinaría a Sirius esa noche. - Comento la menor de los Weasley con una sonrisa algo torcida mirando a los chicos.

\- Puede que sea cierto, o tal vez, Sirius esperaba acabar con Bellatrix - le secundo Hermione siguiéndole la corriente a la pelirroja.

\- Pues yo creo que Sirius hubiera tenido éxito si se hubiera puesto un poco más serio. - dijo Ginny en la puerta del gran comedor, antes de separarse del trió para ir a sentarse junto a Neville que conversaba con Parvati y Lavander.

Los tres se quedaron mirando como Ginny se alejaba, Hermione bajo un poco la mirada antes de dar un gran suspiro - Eso estuvo cerca, si que eres bueno improvisando Harry - felicito la castaña mirando al azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias, aunque espero que no me haya descubierto - contesto el oji verde mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

\- Lo dudo mucho hermano, aunque ahora tengo una duda, realmente haremos algo al respecto? - pregunto mirando a los dos chicos.

\- Si, probemos cuan mal estaban todos al juzgar a alguien que también fue afectada por el régimen de Voldemort. - dijo con convicción el elegido mirando a Ron que asintió ante sus palabras.

\- Pues bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es investigar sobre la Maldicion Imperium y también ayudar a Harry a conocer más sobre sus padres. - Dijo la castaña colocando una sonrisa renovada a ambos chicos que asintieron mientras sonreían junto a ella.


End file.
